


Little Flute Drabble

by shatterthefragments



Series: Musician Sam [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Drabble, El Camino Real (A Latin Fantasy), Flute - Freeform, Gen, Musician Sam, piece fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatterthefragments/pseuds/shatterthefragments
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted to have a little flute drabble of just Sam playing a piece of music that I recently got handed, actually. Assume he's learning the piece for a band.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Flute Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> This piece of music is called: El Camino Real (A Latin Fantasy) by Alfred Reed, arranged by Robert Longfield. This is literally my third time looking at this piece (once when handed out, twice when checking to make sure it was my folder, and third time is now). I'll have to learn to play this this year too.
> 
> I would also like to say that this is a spur of the moment thing at a rather late time. And that, for the life of me, I can't remember if the "lip plate" has a different name or not.

Sam twists the head joint on first, lining the lip plate up with the keys and then twists the foot joint on, bringing it up with his line of sight to line it up the way he prefers it. He then positions his hands so that they're all on their respective keys and brings the lip plate up to nestle right with his bottom lip.

He warms up on the low notes first.

Starting with the B right below the middle C, Sam gently pushes warm air through his flute and slides up to the middle C, sustaining the note until he needs to take a breath and move to the note above it, and the note above it, and so on and so forth. He goes through each note this way and goes back down, and repeating this over and over, moving through different techniques until he silently declares that his flute is more than sufficiently warmed.

He puts his flute on his stand and opens his folder to  _El Camino Real (A Latin Fantasy)_ , a piece he only just got the part for recently and is about to take a playing look at it for the first time. But just to be a little more sure, he looks it over just with the paper anyways.

Common time, with a change to 3/4 time two bars down.  
E flat key signature.  
 _Allegro Brilliante_  
The first note is a _sffz_ on the C just two ledger lines high with a staccato and accent marking on top.

Rest for the rest of the measure and then for the next before another C, almost exactly the same, except with the time change and  _ff_ instead of  _sffz_  followed by the same amount of resting. Then three bars of rest. _  
_

Sixteenth notes and eighth notes.  
Slurring and tonguing.

He goes over the piece, cataloging every note, pitch, technique, and articulation before setting the metronome to something much slower than the intended pace, but is sufficient for the first time and picking up his flute again, doing a quick scale just to ensure he's warm.

Once he reaches measure eight, his tongue stills and flutters over the slurs and staccatos. 

At measure twenty-seven, he plays the ridiculously high notes, cringing while thinking "Perhaps the piccolo would've been a better option for this run." despite loving the feeling he got while playing.

He plays through the next many runs and reaches the trill, moving his pinky finger quickly for the designated six and a half beats, fingers flying for the tripled run up to the two-ledger-lines up C before a run going down.

At measure ninety-six, Sam chooses to play the lower register and plays the decrescendo perfectly.

At measure one-hundred-forty-five, Sam groans inwardly at the awful placement of the original music. Always seems to place the page flip at the most inopportune times. Some of the people in the band only had a single page to play from. But the flute has a third to do an awkward flip to.

A bunch of staccato notes come after that run, with short slurred areas.

The trill in one-hundred-eighty-five excites him - Sam loves trills.

Then come more notes before the end of the piece, where Sam truly perks up.

_**A** **glissando.** _

Sam used to practice these all the time, always hoping for a chance to use his ability to so this and  _finally_ getting the chance to.

And on that glorious glissando, Sam finishes, and scrunches up his face.

He's happy, but his tongue is tired and lip indented from the metal of his flute. He'll pick it up again to play very soon, anyhow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
